


my heart flutters when i see you

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hinata Shouyou has Braces, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: “Oi, Tobio, what do you think about braces?”Kageyama raised an eyebrow, looking down at Hinata after he drank from his water bottle. “Braces?” Kageyama asked back, moving a bit closer to Hinata. “Knee braces?”Hinata chuckled, nudging Kageyama’s side with his elbow. His boyfriend was so silly. “No, Yama, braces. You know, for teeth?”In which Hinata tries to navigate his first day with braces alongside his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	my heart flutters when i see you

**Author's Note:**

> a fic with no pain
> 
> ( accept maybe in hinata's mouth because braces for the first few days? sucks D: )
> 
> i wrote this taking note of my own experiences so woohoo !! braces fic !!

“Oi, Tobio, what do you think about braces?”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, looking down at Hinata after he drank from his water bottle. 

It was afternoon practice, the two of them taking a break as the rest of Karasuno played a practice game with each other. 

Hinata was leaning on Kageyama’s shoulder, playing with his fingers as Kageyama drank from his water bottle with his other hand. 

He wasn’t one to ask questions, especially about things like braces, but he wanted to know what Kageyama thought of them. Maybe it’d make him feel a bit better about getting braces.

It wasn’t that he was against the idea of getting braces, though. He and his mother talked about getting braces months before Hinata even went to Karasuno. 

He didn’t think much of it, seeing the price and realizing how expensive it would be to get them.

But, his mother encouraged it, so he decided to get braces. It wouldn’t be until a few months or years after it was planned for him to actually get them, though.

And, fresh into his second year of Karasuno, was when that time came. 

Hinata was, if anything, a bit hesitant to get them. His mother already planned an appointment for after afternoon practice today, not even bothering to tell Kageyama he was going to be leaving earlier than expected.

“Braces?” Kageyama asked back, moving a bit closer to Hinata. “Knee braces?”

Hinata chuckled, nudging Kageyama’s side with his elbow. His boyfriend was so silly. “No, Yama, braces. You know, for teeth?”

Kageyama shrugged. “Oh. I think they’re fine.”

Hinata sat up straight to look at Kageyama, pouting. “Eh? That’s all you have to say about them?”

Kageyama nodded, using his free hand to flick Hinata’s forehead lightly. “What else is there to say?” Then, “Why? Is Natsu getting them?”

Hinata averted his eyes, unsure why a sense of uneasiness overtook him. He had no problem with telling Kageyama that he was going to be leaving earlier to go to the dentist that day, but he felt his stomach tighten with nervousness.

It was just  _ braces, _ and Kageyama seemed to like them, so why did he feel like telling Kageyama would be the end of the world?

Kageyama seemed to notice, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “Shou?”

Hinata looked back to Kageyama, smiling with his mouth closed. Practice for tomorrow, he supposed. 

“I was just curious,” Hinata said, noticing Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowing in concern. He put a finger in between Kageyama’s eyebrows, Kageyama seemingly more relaxed as Hinata got closer. “Let’s go back to play some volleyball?”

Kageyama hummed, intertwining his hand with Hinata’s own. Before he could say anything, two shadows loomed over them. Hinata turned around, seeing Ukai and Takeda.

“Hinata, you’re being sent home early. Your mother is here to pick you up,” Takeda said, smiling despite the way he made the words sound.

Kageyama’s grip around Hinata’s hand tightened, a silent question yet to be answered. Hinata knew it just meant he had to go get braces now.

Letting out a short breath, he nodded, smiling at Takeda. “Thanks, Takeda-sensei! I’ll be right out.”

Takeda and Ukai walked away after that, Hinata letting go of Kageyama’s hand. He looked at Kageyama, who seemed confused.

“Did you get in trouble, dumbass?” Kageyama asked, as if such a thing wasn’t so farfetched. 

Hinata scoffed. “Rude, Kageyama-kun,” he said, crossing his arms. “I’ll tell you tomorrow, okay?”

“You better,” Kageyama grumbled, putting his hands on his hips. “We’re practicing extra tomorrow to make up for you going home early.”

Hinata smiled, poking Kageyama’s cheek. “Aw, okay! Don’t be too distracted during practice today.”

Kageyama huffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hinata giggled, grabbing his water bottle from the ground. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, Tobio. Don’t miss me too much.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he mumbled, his tone sarcastic.

The thought that Kageyama would miss him at practice was enough to make Hinata smile, getting on his tip toes a pressing a small kiss to Kageyama’s cheek.

With one look at his boyfriend’s flustered face, he turned around, humming to himself as he left the gym.

He ran into the clubroom full of bliss when he realized,  _ oh, I’m getting braces right now. _

The next day came by faster than Hinata wanted it to, arriving to school on his bike as he always had.

Except, now, he had braces on his teeth with orange and black bands. 

When he went home the previous day, his teeth hurt a lot, unable to really eat much besides soup because of the pressure of the wires around his teeth.

Every time he bit down, his teeth would scream in protest. The dentist told him it was common, and would be a common factor for the next few days. After the pressure went away, he could finally eat the meat buns that Kageyama would buy the both of them after volleyball practice.

So, his mother made him soup for his lunch at school, as well as told him to be careful in volleyball.

Hinata resisted the urge to clench his jaw at the thought of volleyball, he didn’t even consider what would happen if a volleyball hit his face.

“That’d hurt a lot,” Hinata whispered to himself as he walked through the gates of Karasuno with his bike.

“What would hurt a lot?”

Hinata jumped slightly, turning around as he recognized the familiar voice of his boyfriend so early in the morning.

He looked at Kageyama, who was now making his way to him. He looked a bit tired, probably from staying up for a bit to do homework. He also looked happy (even if he wasn’t smiling, Hinata could tell from his eyes) to see Hinata after he left early yesterday.

Hinata smiled, his mouth closed, as Kageyama stood next to him, his midnight blue eyes staring right at Hinata’s own. 

“Hey,” Hinata said, still smiling as Kageyama nudged him slightly.

“Hey yourself,” Kageyama muttered, taking his hand out of his coat and ruffling Hinata’s hair with his gloved hand. “You have snow in your hair.”

Hinata chuckled, trying to keep from showing his teeth. He wasn’t used to talking with his braces, or moving his mouth with them inside, the feeling of them there very unsettling.

Not too uncomfortable, though, they felt like they were temporary.

Which, they were, but would be on Hinata’s own teeth until the end of his third year at the very least.

He felt Kageyama ruffle his hair a bit more, trying to get the snow off of his hair. Hinata smiled, reaching his hand up to grab Kageyama.

He looked up at Kageyama, who raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to do that, Tobio. It’ll disappear.”

Kageyama huffed, a puff of air visible as it came out of his mouth. He retracted his hand, reaching for his blue scarf. “Fine.” He took off his scarf, placing it around Hinata’s neck. “You’ll get cold, dumbass,” Kageyama mumbled, averting his eyes as Hinata looked up at him.

Hinata, forgetting he even had braces in the first place, closed his eyes and smiled widely as he readjusted the scarf on his neck. “Ah! Thanks, Tobio!” He exclaimed, hoping the smile he gave Kageyama was as warm as he felt under Kageyama’s scarf.

He realized after a few moments that Kageyama hadn’t said anything, silence surrounding them. Hinata opened his eyes, confused on why Kageyama became so quiet all of a sudden.

Kageyama’s eyes were widened, his face red and full of surprise as he blinked ever so slightly, his mouth open with no words coming out.

Hinata was about to question what that reaction was for, Hinata smiled so many times in front of Kageyama, was he simply not used to it yet? Then, Hinata clenched his jaw a bit, feeling a twinge of pain in his mouth.

Then, his own eyes widened, and he knew.

His hands flew to his mouth, covering it as he looked at Kageyama with embarrassment. “Did- Did you see?” He asked frantically.

Kageyama nodded, a hand flying to his mouth as he averted his eyes. “Is that… Is that why you left early yesterday?”

Hinata nodded, looking away from Kageyama. “Yeah… Is it weird?”

Hinata felt a hand on his chin, making him look up. Kageyama seemed, if anything, extremely flustered. He shook his head, pressing a small kiss to Hinata’s nose. “You look cute,” he whispered, pulling away from Hinata as he continued to blush.

Hinata’s eyes widened, not expecting that reaction  _ at all. _ He decided to explain everything to Kageyama, smiling again with his teeth.

“That makes me so happy, Tobio!” Hinata exclaimed, giving his boyfriend a thumbs-up. “See, I wasn’t sure what you’d think of them, so I asked you what you thought yesterday.”

Kageyama nodded, remembering yesterday’s conversation in the gym. “Mm, I like them. You look cute.”

Hinata chuckled, _cute_ seemed to be Kageyama’s favorite word this morning. He put his hands up to his earmuffs, removing them and going on his tip toes, letting them hover over Kageyama’s ears.

He then released the earmuffs, snapping them onto Kageyama’s ears. Kageyama swiped at his head, Hinata ducking as he saw Kageyama’s hand reach out.

He kept dodging Kageyama’s hand until he went on his tip toes once again, putting his hands around Kageyama’s cheeks.

“You look cute now, so we’re even,” Hinata said, smiling as Kageyama snorted.

He put his hand over Hinata’s own, moving his head to kiss it. “Dumbass,” he mumbled, his tone soft and fond as snow started to fall from the sky.

“Ah! Snow!” Hinata exclaimed, looking to Kageyama. “We should go inside the clubroom!”

“None of us have the key,” Kageyama said. “We can stand under the roof over the bike racks for a while.”

Hinata nodded, that seemed like a reasonable idea. He started walked to the bike racks, his bike on his left and Kageyama on his right, the two of them walking at a steady pace.

Hinata let out a small breath, it was days like this where their rivalry was something they would worry about later.

For now, it was just peaceful silence between the two of them. Hinata loved it when they both raced, when all they wanted was to win against the other, but he also loved moments like this.

Where they would walk in comfortable silence, appreciating all that was around them.

Hinata looked up to Kageyama, smiling at the snow in his hair. “You need to get a new coat,” Hinata commented, chuckling as Kageyama seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

Kageyama put his hand to his hair, attempting to remove the snow. “You too, you look like a snow covered tangerine.”

Hinata stuck out his tongue. “Boo, Tobio, so rude. I don’t even look like a tangerine. It’s just my hair!”

“If I put grass on your hair, you’d look more like a tangerine,” Kageyama huffed. “Especially if you wore our alternative uniform. You’d be a tiny tangerine.”

Hinata scoffed, he didn’t know how to argue back. He decided to bring up the color of his braces at the mention of the Karasuno volleyball uniform, ignoring what Kageyama just said. 

“Ah, speaking of our uniform, did you see the color of my bands?” Hinata asked, the two of them just reaching the bike rack. 

Kageyama shook his head. “I was too… distracted. Your smile is distracting.”

“Sometimes, Tobi, you’re so sweet,” Hinata said, crossing his arms after he locked his bike onto the bike rack. “But, distracting?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Take it any way you want. It’s just… so bright. I didn’t realize the color until you stopped smiling.”

Hinata huffed, adjusting his bag around his shoulders. “Ah, do you want me to smile again so you can see?”

Kageyama blushed, averting his eyes slightly. “Sure,” he mumbled.

Hinata chuckled, Kageyama in his ear muffs looking flustered was the cutest thing he’d ever seen (besides this one shiba inu he saw with Kageyama when they were jogging one day- it was much cuter).

He smiled for a bit, pointing at the two alternating colors before closing his mouth. “Did you see it? Do you think it’s creative, Yama?”

Kageyama snorted, crossing his arms. “Orange and black, huh?” 

Hinata nodded, knowing how much those two colors meant to the both of them. “Yeah, I wanted to get them in colors I really liked.”

“I think they’re nice,” Kageyama commented, adjusting the earmuffs on his ear as he continued. “Are you going to keep those colors?”

Hinata knew he had to change his bands at some point, the dentist mentioning something about changing the wires, too. He wanted to keep the colors, but he wondered if Kageyama had something in mind.

“Probably,” Hinata answered. “Do you think I should change them?”

Kageyama shook his head. “No, they’re nice. I just wanted to know if you were going to keep them,” Kageyama replied, averting his eyes.

Hinata chuckled, grabbing Kageyama’s gloved hands to make him look back at Hinata. “I’ll keep them orange and black, then!”

Kageyama hummed. “How long will you have them?”

“The dentist I was talking to said two years,” Hinata said, shrugging as he continued. “It might be longer, depends on my teeth though.”

“Ah, okay,” Kageyama commented, digging into his bag and taking out a notebook. “Here’s Yachi-san’s notes she gave to me yesterday. She mentioned you having an English test?”

Hinata’s eyes widened, taking the notebook from Kageyama’s hands. “Ah! I forgot about that,” he muttered, shoving the notebook into his bag. “Thanks for the notes.”

“Thank Yachi-san,” Kageyama said. “She just wanted me to give it to you.”

Hinata shrugged, there was a reason Yachi entrusted Kageyama to give it to him, after all. Before he could say anything else, Nishinoya appeared from behind Kageyama, screaming his name.

“Shouyou!” Nishinoya screamed, both of his hands up as he reached Kageyama and Hinata.

Hinata smiled, putting both of his hands up to mirror Nishinoya. “Nishinoya-senpai!” He exclaimed.

Nishinoya gasped, Kageyama moving behind Hinata to get a better view of Nishinoya. “You have braces now? That’s so cool!”

Hinata nodded, glad Nishinoya was as excited as Kageyama seemed to be about his braces. “Yeah! I made the bands Karasuno colors!”

Nishinoya let out a loud laugh, giving Hinata a thumbs up. “That’s awesome, Shouyou! Now you’ll be able to show some Karasuno pride everywhere you go!”

“Ah, right!” Hinata gave Nishinoya another big grin. “Do you think everyone else will like it?”

Nishinoya nodded. “Yeah! Let’s head to the clubroom, guess who stole the keys from Chikara!”

Kageyama snorted as they followed Nishinoya to the clubroom, the snow from earlier still falling at its same rate.

“Were you referring to volleyball earlier?” Kageyama asked suddenly.

Hinata looked up, confused as he tilted his head. “Hm?”

Kageyama intertwined his gloved hand with Hinata’s, warmth reaching Hinata’s face as he blushed at the contact. “When you said it would hurt a lot,” Kageyama started. “Did you mean when a volleyball hits your face?”

Hinata nodded, remembering his thoughts from earlier that morning. “Won’t it be painful? Ah, Kageyama, what if it bleeds?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Kageyama reassured. “Your receives are getting better. I don’t think you’ll get hit unless the first years serve to your face.”

Hinata sighed. “They did that yesterday, though. I’m definitely getting hit, Yama!”

“You’ll be fine,” Kageyama said as they reached the clubroom, Nishinoya already heading inside. “Maybe they’ll try to avoid doing that when they see your braces.”

Hinata huffed, Kageyama was probably right. He walked into the clubroom, hoping for the best during practice.

Practice went better than Hinata thought it would go. The first years really liked Hinata’s braces, telling him that he looked really cool with them.

Hinata took pride in this, trying to get a compliment from Tsukishima so he could brag to Kageyama about it. So far, he hadn’t gotten one, but he felt like he was at least close enough to get one.

Yachi and Yamaguchi, as expected, were really fascinated by his braces. They asked him questions about what he could eat and if he experienced getting hit with a ball (which, he hadn’t, but Tsukishima asked if he’d like to experience it. Kageyama tried to keep volleyballs away from Tsukishima’s grasp the entire practice).

Even the third years thought they were fascinating, Ennoshita mentioning that he had braces when he was in junior high. Hinata was able to get some tips from him, on what to eat during the first few days of the pressure hurting his teeth to tips on how to keep his braces clean and safe from breaking the brackets.

Ukai and Takeda offered some help as well, asking if he needed any protection for his teeth and offered to get some. Kageyama, standing right next to him the entire time, offered to put some money into the protection, too.

Hinata told them that he didn’t know if he needed any, having already asked the dentist. They said that Hinata wouldn’t need any for volleyball.

Takeda said the offer was still in the air if it turned out Hinata would need something, which he appreciated.

(Kageyama pulled him aside and said he would still offer money if he needed it. Hinata nudged Kageyama and told him he didn’t have to do that, kissed his cheek, and ran off as Tsukishima yelled at them to stop kissing during practice.)

Now, class was over, and it was lunch time.

Hinata made his way to Kageyama’s classroom, thankful it was close by. He was distraught that they wouldn’t have the same class this year, and hoped that in their third year they would.

Not that it would change much, Hinata already saw his boyfriend almost everyday, but it would still be nice. Hinata could annoy his boyfriend as much as he wanted to, and Kageyama would probably enjoy his company.

He walked into Kageyama’s classroom, seeing him turning a chair around and sitting on it. Hinata smiled, strolling over to Kageyama’s desk and sitting at the chair in front of it that was empty.

“Hi, Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed, putting his lunch down on the desk. “How was class?”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at Hinata’s lunch, grunting as he replied. “Boring, as usual. I have a math quiz in a few days.”

“You better study,” Hinata said, crossing his arms. “I’ll ask Yachi to help you, but I’ll also come to your house and help you study. We can have a sleepover!”

Kageyama nodded, watching as Hinata started to eat his lunch, which was the soup his mother made him. Kageyama put a sausage octopus into his mouth, letting Hinata continue to talk.

Hinata smiled, he loved being able to fill their silences with thoughts that were in his head. He knew Kageyama enjoyed it, too, always listening to what he had to say.

“I still have to look over Yachi’s notes from English since I haven’t taken the test yet,” Hinata started, eating some of his soup before he continued. “Which I’m not  _ too _ scared for, I think I can get a good score on this! Then I can pass midterms and we can go to Tokyo for the training camp!”

“Ennoshita-senpai said we’re going?” Kageyama asked, offering Hinata an octopus sausage.

Hinata took it with his chopsticks, nodding. “He said it this morning while you were taking a shit.”

“I was still changing, dumbass,” Kageyama hissed lightheartedly, rolling his eyes. “There’s no bathrooms in the clubroom.”

Hinata chuckled. “Ah! But there’s some _near_ the clubroom! Maybe you went there, you took a long time.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, as if he got caught. “That’s because—” he paused, looking at Hinata skeptically. “How did you know I took a long time?”

Hinata almost dropped the sausage octopus he had on his chopsticks. “I totally wasn’t looking at the clock while waiting for you,” Hinata said, pouting as he put the sausage octopus into his mouth.

He felt the pressure of his teeth as he chewed down, trying to hold in a hiss of pain. It wasn’t that it hurt too bad, it was just pressure since the wires weren’t used to being on his teeth, but it still felt painful to chew on hard things.

“Shou,” Kageyama called, Hinata opening his eyes that he didn’t even realize he closed. “Are you okay?”

Hinata would’ve laughed it off, but he figured telling Kageyama it’d be like this for a couple of days was probably better than keeping it to himself. 

“Braces,” he answered, chewing the rest of the sausage octopus and swallowing it, knowing Kageyama was waiting for an explanation.

He cleared his throat, looking at Kageyama’s somewhat concerned but confused expression. “When I get new wires and bands for my braces, there’ll be pressure on my teeth for a few days when I chew. I’ll get used to it in a bit, but it takes time. So, I have to eat soft food!”

Kageyama nodded. “Oh. That’s why you have soup, right?”

Hinata gave Kageyama a thumbs up, winking. “Yep! I have enough to last me a few days!” He then looked up at Kageyama, remembering the previous topic of their conversation. “Ah, you didn’t tell me why you took so long to change this morning!”

Kageyama sighed, probably knowing there was no way out of this. “I was… doing research.”

Hinata tilted his head in confusion. “Research?”

“About braces,” Kageyama mumbled, as if he was embarrassed to admit such a thing. “I wanted to know more. I didn’t want to bother you by asking, it’s probably hard for you already.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, he certainly didn’t expect Kageyama to say  _ that. _ He let out a shaky breath, putting his chopsticks down on a napkin he laid on the desk next to his lunch.

Hinata let out a small laugh, trying to stifle in his laughter so the other people in the classroom wouldn’t look at him weirdly. 

“It really isn’t that hard, Tobi,” Hinata reassured, putting a hand over Kageyama’s, that was laying on the table. He stared into Kageyama’s eyes, giving a smile while showing his teeth. “Just more to deal with, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Kageyama flushed, humming. “I know… But, I want to help you,” Kageyama said slowly. “Change is… hard.”

Hinata chuckled softly, lifting Kageyama’s hand and bringing it to his face. He kissed his hand, looking up at Kageyama’s flushed face. “I know, but we can get through it, right? It won’t be hard, Tobio.”

Kageyama nodded, letting out a sigh. “Okay, dumbass. If you need anything, tell me. I can get you instant ramen.”

Hinata only smiled, putting Kageyama’s hand down on the desk. “Ah! Free ramen!” He exclaimed. “Can you really?”

Kageyama snorted. “I have some at my house. Want to come over today?”

Hinata nodded, he wouldn’t pass up an invitation to Kageyama’s house  _ ever.  _ “Yeah! Let’s do our homework together and watch some volleyball games, Tobio!”

“I recorded some,” Kageyama replied. “We can skip homework and watch the games.”

Hinata giggled, putting his head on top of his hand as he watched Kageyama eat his food fondly. “Let’s ask Tsukishima for answers tomorrow?”

Kageyama looked up, nodding. “Definitely.”

Hinata smiled, today was a really great day.

Today was  _ not _ a really great day.

Afternoon practice started as Hinata expected, the excitement for his braces dying down as everyone got used to it.

Hinata also managed to forget them, even if they were on his teeth. He tried not to clench his jaw so he wouldn’t feel the pressure, getting into that habit quicker than he expected.

Saying that today was  _ not _ a really great day would be an overstatement, Hinata knew it was probably just a bad moment in what would be a really great day.

He was one to overexaggerate, that was no surprise.

So, when a volleyball came flying at his face while he drinking from Kageyama’s water bottle since he forgot to bring one, he screamed.

His shout echoed through the gym as he fell onto the ground, surprised by the volleyball coming at him all of a sudden.

Hinata put a hand to his mouth as pain erupted from it, his teeth hurting with every movement he made.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, immediately recognizing the warmth. “Tobi—” He paused, a white pain flooding over his mouth.

It hurt, that was for sure, but it wasn’t like he was  _ bleeding. _ His mouth was fine, it’d probably take a few minutes to recover from the hit.

“Get an ice pack!” Kageyama yelled, facing away from Hinata. He watched as Kageyama reached for his hand that was on his mouth, his touch soft. “How bad does it hurt?”

Hinata gave Kageyama a small smile, the aching still apparent in his teeth. He was one to overexaggerate, but it seemed Kageyama did, too.

“It’s fine,” Hinata hissed. “You don’t have to be so concerned, you know? I’ll be fine.”

Kageyama’s breath hitched, letting out a sigh. “When you asked me about braces yesterday, I thought you’d need a knee brace. I know it isn’t the same thing, but…” Kageyama trailed off, averting his eyes.

Hinata chuckled, bringing a hand to Kageyama’s face. “Hey, it’s okay. I know you get worried sometimes,  _ Softyama.” _

Kageyama rolled his eyes, letting out a tiny laugh. “Dumbass,” he said rather fondly.

Yachi gave Kageyama an ice pack a few seconds later, Kageyama putting it against Hinata’s cheek.

“You can just play volleyball, you know,” Hinata grumbled. “You didn’t do this for me last year!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, pressing the ice pack to Hinata’s face a little harder, making him shiver a bit. “That was because Takeda didn’t provide us with ice packs. The only reason we have them now is because the first years keep accidentally hitting each other or us with a volleyball.”

Hinata chuckled. “They’re still learning.”

Kageyama nodded. “Exactly.”

Hinata put his hand on top of Kageyama’s. “So, you should help them. You know, Ennoshita-senpai is eyeing you for next year’s vice captain.”

Kageyama shook his head, averting his eyes. “It’s fine. I’ll stay here.”

“Tobio, I’m not even seriously hurt! I just got hit!” Hinata argued.

“Yeah, and you have metal on your teeth, Shouyou,” Kageyama hissed. “Even if you aren’t bleeding now, you  _ can. _ I don’t want you to.”

Hinata sighed, it really didn’t hurt as bad as Kageyama was making it out to be. And, even if it did, he’d still want Kageyama to help the first years with Yamaguchi. It’d be good practice.

Hinata removed Kageyama’s hand from the ice pack, replacing it with his own hand. He gave Kageyama a smile. “Go help them with their serves, vice captain.”

Kageyama let out a shaky breath. “But—”

“Tobio, I’m fine,” Hinata said, smiling with his teeth despite the fact that his teeth still sort of ached. “I’ll just sit here until you’re done! We can practice setting!”

Kageyama hummed, making a move to stand up. “Okay, I’ll be back then.”

Hinata giggled. “Don’t come back until you’re done.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama huffed. “No promises.”

Kageyama came back after helping a couple people with their stance, Hinata giving him a small smile once he stepped in front of Hinata with a volleyball.

Hinata decided not to tell Kageyama he should go back to help the first years, he’d have to do it once Kageyama was actually the vice captain.

For now, they practiced setting, Kageyama seemingly having fun.

If Kageyama was having fun, Hinata observed, maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be so bad.

“Instant ramen time!” Hinata exclaimed as he entered Kageyama’s kitchen, putting both of his arms up in excitement.

They’d been watching volleyball games for a bit, Kageyama mentioning his sister and his parents were out for the day. Then, Hinata got hungry, and was sad he and Kageyama couldn’t go to Sakanoshita for meat buns.

Kageyama then mentioned the instant ramen he told Hinata about during their lunch at school, to which Hinata got really excited about.

Kageyama entered the kitchen right after Hinata, opening the kitchen cabinet. “Do you want chicken? Or shrimp?”

“Chicken!” Hinata replied, sitting on a nearby chair by the kitchen island. He leaned his head on the palm of his hand, watching Kageyama take out the packets of instant ramen he had.

He watched Kageyama cook the ramen, not really good with cooking himself. Though, Kageyama was, and it was really fun to watch him make things.

Even if it was as simple as instant ramen, Hinata really enjoyed watching Kageyama cook.

After a bit, he got tired of just sitting on the chair. He got up, hugging Kageyama from behind.

Kageyama hummed, acknowledging Hinata, clearly not surprised to see that he was there. “It’s almost done,” Kageyama mumbled.

Hinata nodded, putting his head over Kageyama’s shoulder. “Uwah, it looks amazing!”

Kageyama snorted. “I’ll learn how to make better soup and bring you some,” he said. “It’ll be fun.”

Hinata chuckled. “Ah, you’d do that? I don’t need it after a few days, you know. My teeth just needs to get used to the wires!”

“If you won’t eat it, I will,” Kageyama huffed. “I made it, so I’ll eat it.”

Hinata poked Kageyama’s cheeks. “I was kidding! Don’t keep the soup from me,  _ Tobiooooo. _ Let me get some!”

Kageyama leaned his head over Hinata’s. “Fine. But, after a few days, you can eat anything, right?”

Hinata hummed. “Well, kind of. It’ll feel a little weird at first, but I’ll be able to eat anything soon!”

Kageyama huffed. “Okay. I’ll make whatever you want, then.”

“Softyama makes me happy,” Hinata said, smiling. “So soft. And caring.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Kageyama mumbled. “When we go to practice tomorrow we’ll practice your receives.”

Hinata shuddered slightly at the thought. His receives were improving, he knew Kageyama knew this, but sometimes he’d miss or hit it the wrong way. 

Though, he didn’t mind. He knew Kageyama just wanted to help him get better in volleyball and become stronger. 

“I’ll receive everything you throw at me, Tobi,” Hinata said. “Just don’t make me hit my face. It’ll hurt and then I’ll actually bleed!”

“You hitting your face is your own fault,” Kageyama said back. He put his head up, turning off the stove. “It’s ready, get some bowls.”

Hinata pulled his arms away, humming as he walked over to a cabinet and pulling out two bowls. He smiled, noticing the two bowls had cats on them.

He passed them to Kageyama, who took them without hesitation. Kageyama put the noodles into both of the bowls, making sure a lot of broth got into the one he was going to give Hinata.

Hinata smiled at that, making sure to show his teeth when he knew Kageyama was looking at him.

“I know I already told you,” Kageyama started, his face red. “But you look... cute with braces. I really like them, Shou.”

Hinata laughed, very happy to hear that Kageyama liked them. “I’ll have them for a while, so get ready for two years of cute, Tobio!”

Kageyama snorted. “Right. Let’s go to the couch, the ramen will get cold.”

Hinata nodded, taking his bowl and some chopsticks Kageyama laid out and walked to the couch, Kageyama putting up a volleyball game as they ate, pressing against each other.

As Hinata slurped his soup, he realized that there wasn’t much change besides the braces he got just a day before.

He’d have to get used to them, sure, but it didn’t effect anything he had to do too much.

He let out a tiny breath, moving closer to Kageyama as he commented about the volleyball game they were watching.

Hinata sighed in relief, if this was what everyday with braces would seem like, he didn’t think it’d be too bad. Even if he was hesitant to get them at first, they weren’t as bad as people made it seem.

After all, he still had Kageyama supporting him and countless volleyball games to win. Braces wouldn’t change any of that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hii it's been almost a month since i've published something but u know what !! its fine because i wrote this :)
> 
> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starberryteas) if u wanna talk about kghn with me !! TuT


End file.
